


The bonds that ties us

by lil_aber_lisa



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa
Summary: Takes place back and forth in the past and the present - Will is in prison for the death of Adrienne, except he didn't and it was the only way he could protect his husband from the truth he cant remember. Sonny begins to have flashes of that fateful night but it doesn't make sense it is not what he thinks he remembers.. Evan is a part of this story as well
Relationships: Evan/Sonny Kiriakis, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_The pain seared through his head and the restriction on his neck dug deeper as his eyes fluttered open. Where was he, what happened, who was he? …_

_He raises his left hand to touch his forehead as he feels a dripping sensation and hisses, blood trickled down from the large gash that had been inflicted…. He barely turned his head to see someone to the side of him unconscious and then the realisation_

_“Oh god we are upside down” the panic and fear began to rise in him_

_He reaches with his right arm to the companion in the car and yells as pain courses through his shoulder and recoils his arm, before biting his tongue and trying again he doesn’t know why but he needs to touch the persons hand, he finally succeeds as tears falls and as his fingers interlace with the others one word falls from his mouth before falling unconscious again_

_“Will!”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Will groans as he feels pressure against his chest, his arms feeling heavy as they hung above his head towards the roof of the car, he looks to his left and sees Sonny unconscious and holding his hand, he squeezes with no response, he gently unlaces their hands and checks his own head and body for any injuries. He pulls the seatbelt away from his jugular slightly where small droplets of blood trickled down his chin and onto the roofs interior._

_He decides he is as well as could be expected and needs to get himself and Sonny out, through the fractured windscreen a shadow is coming closer, has someone come to help, the shadow approaches, staggering slightly, the person is now in front of the car and Will can see_

_“My god, Adrienne, are you alright?” Adrienne stares blankly at him before crumbles to the floor like a sheet of paper_

_“Adrienne!” Will’s adrenaline kicks in and within seconds using his hands he braces onto the floor of the car which is the roof and releases his belt, his whole body curling on himself and pushes his way out of his side window._

_He brushes as much glass as possible off him and stands, becoming lightheaded and swayed for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and breathed trying to focus before opening them again and rushing round to Adrienne, he felt her neck for a pulse but couldn’t find one. He tried her wrist, nothing. Will started to panic, he screamed for help but no one was around this part of Salem, especially at this time of day as well._

_Will glances back to their totalled car and Sonny behind the wheel, he looks back to Adrienne and the area, her car was slumped off the side of the road, a realisation came to Will and scared him, their car and her car, god Sonny._

_Will taking one more look at Adrienne brushed her eyelids closed and stumbled to the driver’s side of his car with Sonny still inside. Without thought he braced Sonny’s neck and released his belt, using Sonny’s dead weight to make his landing a little easier, he dragged him from the wreckage and pulls him round the car to the side._

_There was a coat in the back seat that Will also grabbed and placed over Adrienne, Sonny couldn’t see this, he prayed beyond anything that Sonny wouldn’t remember and how would he ever be able to tell Sonny what he did._

_Will found his mobile which hadn’t been damaged in the accident and he dialled the Salem PD and reported the accident. He sat there brushing Sonny’s hair, feeling his heartbeat and his breath rise and fall._

_In the distance the sirens rang and a police car eventually pulled up. Rafe ran out_

_“Hello!”_

_“R….Raffeee…. Here!” Will fumbled_

_Rafe ran to him, quickly glancing at the coat covering someone before reaching Will and Sonny_

_“Will, what happened? Ambulance are on their way, is Sonny ok?”_

_“I’m not sure he was unconscious in the car when I woke, I got out and brought him here, and I… I saw … Adrienne” he stammered and pointed to where the coat lay on her lifeless body_

_“There…. There was no…. no pulse… oh God Rafe… Adrienne has no pulse”_

_Rafe slowly walked to her body and reached under the coat to check if he could find a pulse and there was nothing, he sighed and looked to the sky and said a silent prayer for her and he rose and came back to Will and Sonny, “I’m sorry Will, I can’t find one either I think she is, has died.”_

_Will dropped his head, how was he going to explain this all, Sonny would never forgive himself, how would Justin look at his son again without the knowledge of knowing he killed his mother, his wife._

_Before Will could say anymore the siren of the ambulance screeched through the night air and over the horizon the ambulance appeared, Rafe rose and waved it down whilst Will clung onto Sonny a little more tightly “It’s going to be alright Sonny, we will get through this, somehow we will get through” he whispered_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will woke startled, sweat drenches him and the bed, he glances around his surroundings and sighs when he realises where he is… The same mundane bed, the same mundane walls, and the same Orange outfit and sadly the same cell mate he has had to put up with for the last 6 months … Ben Weston.

Why now with the nightmares, the memory flashes again, he had already resigned himself to his fate, anything to protect his husband. A husband who hadn’t spoken or saw him for 2 months.

Across town in Salem, Sonny sat after organising a drink with Evan, he smiled to himself about the impending meet, except his body began to spasm and he clutched his head, a flashing image appears to him, he is upside down in a car. His body is in agony and he gasps aloud as the same image flashes, he is upside down, he turns to see Will unconscious.

Sonny grips his head, the pressure like it is in a vice, he squeezes his eyes shut the smoke coming around them, the shattered windscreen, he calls out with no sound

“Will…” within seconds Sonny comes to on the floor next to the bench where he was sitting, he grips his head which now feels more like a headache, he looks around but no one is in sight, he clambers to the bench and composes himself, he thinks over the image that came to him

“That isn’t right, Will was driving that night” Sonny says dismissing the possibility and heads off to see Ari.

With one last thought of that image …. “It can’t be, could it?”

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

She stamps her foot once more whilst screaming “I want to see my daddy; I want to see him now!”

“Ari calm down, it will be okay”

“No, I want Daddy now, Daddy, Dadddy, DADDDDDDDDDYYYYY!”

The brown haired man glided his hand through his gelled hair and sighed, Ari today was not having any of it and he wished it was just David that he was looking after.

With Ari’s shouts getting louder and longer it wasn’t very long until cries could be heard through the monitor.

“Look what you did Arianna, not cool” the man said sternly as he rose and went to go get David.

Ari stopped for a second realising what she had done as new tears began to trickle down her face and through her sniffles came “But, I want my daddy”

“Ari?” Arianna looked up and saw Sonny standing in the doorway of Rafe’s kitchen,

Ari without a pause ran into his arms and began to cry “I want daddy, why won’t you let me see him, let me see daddy”

Sonny’s breath caught in his throat as Evan came through the swinging door with David in his arms “Sorry, she was calling for Will and woke David; I may have been a bit cross with her”

Sonny smiling to see Evan appear which soon disappeared when he realised how much this was affecting her

“Darling, how about I make a plan for you to see daddy tomorrow?”

“Really, we can go see daddy tomorrow, we can take my pictures for him” she said as her smile beamed as stray tears dripped down her face.

“Let me call them and see if he is available ok, then you and mommy can go.”

“No you go!” Ari replied

“I can’t sweetie”

“Daddy go to, you must.” Evan continued to stand there silently rocking David gently watching the interaction take place between father and daughter, she was always going to be the spanner in the works to mess up his plan. 

“Ari I told you, Daddy is angry and he doesn’t want to see me.”

Ari looked at Sonny and replied “But if he saw us, he won’t be angry no more.”

Sonny caught off guard with just how intelligent their daughter was growing up he couldn’t help but smirk “I suppose he won’t. No promises but if you promise to stop crying I will call them and come with you, deal?”

“Deal” Ari said holding out her pinkie finger. Something that Will had taught her which he knew would always work when trying to get Sonny to do something.

“You are too like your Father Arianna Grace….” Sonny said out loud and whispered the last part to himself “and I adore you for it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So you were murmuring in your sleep again.”

“Great thanks for that.” Will responded

“Come on Will, when are you going to give this charade up.”

“Ben, what are you wittering on about, what charade?”

“You and the accident.”

“The infamous necktie killer can’t believe that I managed to hit someone and kill them, I shot EJ point blank range, why do you think I didn’t do this.” Will spat.

“Because I can tell when someone is lying”

“What like your innocence in killing Jordan?” Will responded as he turned over in his bed now staring at the grey wall.

“Not then, not that, I thought you believed me when I said I didn’t”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean that you know”

“Will you talk in your sleep; you always say the same thing”

Will began to panic slightly “what do I keep saying”

“Well you say…” Ben began to explain but was cut off by a security guard

“Horton, you have a phone call”

Will jumps down from his bunk and looks back to Ben “this conversation is not over” he looks back to the guard who has opened the cell and ushering him down the corridor, whilst walking will begins to flash back to that day

**** _Begin flashback****_

_His eyes flutter awake and he is unsure where he is, what happened, he lifts his hand to touch his head and there is a cannula and IV attaching him to a bag hanging from a stand, he places his hand back down and tries to lift his right arm, which makes him hiss the pain in his shoulder is still there. Sonny begins to become more agitated until he sees his husband in the chair by the bed_

_“Will….William” Sonny calls out and Will’s eye snaps open to the sound and a relieving smile appears which instantly calms Sonny_

_“Oh God Sonny, you are awake” Will awkwardly hugs him trying not to put pressure on Sonny’s shoulder and the IV attached to his other “I thought I lost you, how you doing?” Will added._

_“I…. errr…. I hurt, but Will what happened I don’t remember what happened.”_

_“We had an accident and our car flipped, I dragged you out, do you really not remember.”_

_“I…. upside down… your hand…. That’s all.” Will gently took Sonny’s hand and kissed it_

_“Don’t force it, we were upside down and I woke to see you holding my hand, Sonny there is something else…”_

_Just as Will began to explain what happened Rafe came in “Hello boys, so glad to see you awake Sonny, I need to ask you some questions, in particular, who was driving?”_

_Sonny looked to Will and then back to Rafe “why, what happened, Will was just about to tell me, I don’t remember anything”_

_“Will?” Rafe asked and Will looked up to Rafe and said “He doesn’t know yet, he only just woke, Rafe please, please let me do it.”_

_“Will? You are scaring me what happened?”_

_Will took a breath “Sonny I am so so sorry, but we weren’t the only ones involved in the accident, there was another… Sonny it was your mom… Please believe me when I say I tried to help her, but by the time I woke and got out, she was…. Oh god Sonny she died.”_

_Sonny gasped._

_****End of Flashback****_

“Horton, Yo Horton take the damn phone or we will cancel the call” and the guard shoved Wills shoulder which knocked him back into the present “Sorry.” Will said and he cautiously took the receiver and asked

“Hello?”

“Hi Will”

“Sonny, oh, errrm hi, how… how are you?”

“I’m well, our daughter on the other hand, not so much.”

Will felt pangs of guilt but he knew Ari would still be like this if the truth was out. He didn’t think that Sonny would survive himself or prison and so that is why he chose to say what he did.

“I’m sorry Sonny, what is wrong?”

“Apart from her missing you, she thinks you’re angry at us.”

“Angry? Us? Sonny we both know I am not the one angry here.”

“Yes well, she misinterpreted what I meant and well she would like to visit tomorrow.”

“Of course she can visit; you know you just need to arrange with Gabi and the front desk here.”

“Usually yes but there is an added caveat with this visit.” Sonny said holding his mobile to his ear, he paced his bedroom… their bedroom, staring at the photo frame holding a picture of the three of them at the zoo.

“Sonny?”

“hmm”

“The caveat? You said there was something else?”

“Sorry, yeah errrm she wants me to bring her and her drawings.”

“Oh… Sonny look, what I said to you before, about, well.”

“That I should stop visiting, yeah I know.”

“Well, if it makes Ari happy for a moment, I hope you could try… I mean you don’t have to stay in the room long if it’s too much…”

“You want me there?”

“Jackson…. Seriously!”

“ ‘kay I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow”

Sonny hung up and Will placed the receiver on the hook and both in unison stared at the phones and whispered “Love you.”

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

He paced the cell, the minutes and seconds ticking slowly 

“Dude if this is your plan to escape by walking yourself through the floor, think again!” Ben quipped

Will looked at Ben smirked and tilted his head with a ‘seriously’ and continued to pace

“They ain’t gonna turn up quicker with you getting in a state beforehand, how long has it been since you saw Sonny?”

“errrmmm, couple of months maybe, he brought some pictures of Ari’s and couldn’t look me in the eyes, so I told him not to come.”

“Always the martyr Horton, so, our conversation from yesterday, you know you did it again, talking in your sleep…”

Will halts and stares at ben who is lounging in his bunk. 

“Are you messing with me…Weston?” Will retorts 

“Oh yeah ya know whatever to pass the time in this place, right? No stupid, you really are talking in your sleep, it’s always the same thing, you ramble a million times Sonny, then no, then Adrienne, and then in the most coherent segment of the night you end with… I’m sorry I need to protect you, it was me, I was driving.”

****Begin flashback****

Rafe begins to speak “Sonny I am so sorry for your loss and I know the timing sucks, but we really do need to know what happened that night if you can remember anything it would be of great help.”

Sonny’s pale shocked face unable to process the situation stared attentively at Will searching for answers in a fog of his own mind and Will sat patiently and lovingly 

“It’s okay Sonny, don’t worry if you can’t remember, take your time.” Will softly spoke to him. 

Sonny managed to speak “I… I don’t, we were in the car on our way… errrr… I can’t remember where were going… I vaguely remember holding Will’s hand and then here.”

Will’s heart breaks for Sonny who is so completely unaware of the enormity of this, tears begin to roll down Will’s face which take Sonny by surprise Will whispers “I’m sorry I need to protect you.”

William stands from the bed and turns to Rafe and with great effort and skill replies “It was me, I was driving the car, I am the one who hit Adrienne, I am the reason she is dead.” 

Sonny gasped. 

****End of Flashback**** 

“Oi daydreamer, calling radio Horton” Ben called. 

Will looked at Ben and then at their cell door which was open, and the guard was getting impatient waiting for Will to move and sternly says “You wanna see your family or not Horton”

“No, no I’m coming, sorry” Will splutters and walks through the door, he can hear Ben in the background shouting out good luck and he smiles slightly but continues to pull at the skin on the side of his finger nervously.

In the visiting room Sonny paced the room whilst Ari continued to doodle on the paper, she brought with her and a small pile of drawings to the side of her for her dad. She intermittently would look to Sonny and then continue doodling.

Sonny went to go open the door to see if anyone was coming but he heard footsteps and took several steps back and turned away so couldn’t watch Will be brought in, the sound of the door handle made Ari stop and as Will walked through the door she leapt from the chair and lunged into him, Will scooped her up and held her tight. 

“ohhhh, my baby girl, you’ve grown so much” Will said as he continued to squeeze her, and she nuzzled into his neck. The prison guard shifted slightly and spoke. 

“No touching” 

Will turned with Ari still in his arms and retorted “she is a child and my daughter, and I will not stop holding her, take a break why don’t ‘cha” 

“Come here Ari” Sonny said and turned head hanging down still unable to look Will in the eyes and held his arms out 

“No, I want my daddy.” She replied and then looked at the prison guard “You are mean, I want to hug my daddy”

The prison guard straightened his back slightly taken aback by Ari’s remarks and said “5 minutes Horton and I will be back”

The prison guard left the room and Will sat at the table with Ari still in his arms “so what are these?”

“I made them for you”  
“All of them?”  
“Yeah when I get sad or miss you, I make a picture” both Sonny and Will gasp slightly in shock of Ari’s admission, this was something she hadn’t told Sonny.

“You know Ari, you can always come to me when you are feeling sad or miss daddy” Sonny tried as he sat down the opposite side.

Ari looked at Will who smiled at her and then at Sonny who still stared intensely at the table surface 

“But…. But you don’t like talking about daddy and always get sad when I did, you told Evan that as well”

Sonny’s head shot up when Ari mentioned Evan and looked at Ari and then at Will’s slightly confused face “I …. I errrr… no… never, you can always…”

“You said Daddy was angry at us, daddy doesn’t look angry” Ari continued and nuzzled into Will more. 

“Daddy is not angry at you sweet pea, I promise I am not angry with you.”  
“You are angry with Daddy then?” Ari said   
Will looked sympathetically at Sonny and answered “no, I could never be angry with Daddy either.”

Sonny glided his hands through his hair and placed them clenched on the table he looked up directly at Will and stared into those blue eyes he missed. “I’m sorry; I seem to be making a mess of this”

“Sonny, don’t.” Will answered reaching his hand out to place on Sonny’s halting mere inches away and bringing back to his side of the table. He looked down to Ari whose breathing started to slow and her eyes drooping, she was falling asleep in the warmth of Will’s arms.

“I am sorry, I know you this wasn’t your idea for today, I am grateful”

“I didn’t realise that she wasn’t telling me when she was missing you, I never wanted to make her feel like she couldn’t come to me, however much the problem between us was.”

“Sonny, it’s a very big problem between us, I killed… well anyway so Evan, good listener, is he?”

“He is David’s babysitter, he has helped me a few times with Ari when I couldn’t look after her or Gabi couldn’t.” 

“Is he nice?” Will questioned unsure he wanted to know the answer “Will, I… we…” 

“Kissed? I know, you forget grandma Kate has been around you two.” 

“It wasn’t her place”   
“She was only looking out for me, you know that, just like your mom” Will stopped when he realised what he said and looked guiltily towards Sonny “Sorry I know I shouldn’t bring her up”

“I need to ask you something?” Sonny says dismissing Will’s previous comment   
“Shoot”   
“Were you driving the car that night?”  
“I said I was”  
“Are you a hundred percent sure?”  
Will became nervous and stuttered “wwww…whhhyyy do you ask Sonny?   
“I had just arranged to meet Evan and all of a sudden this searing pain came, and I had a flash of us in the car upside down, I looked across and saw you unconscious.”

“We both were in and out but when I woke you were unconscious, and I got myself out and pulled you out.” 

“That wasn’t what I was asking, I know you pulled me out, the problem I have is in the flash, and I was in the driver’s seat not you, so I will ask again, Will was I driving?”

“I’m sorry Sonny I don’t know what to say but I was in the driving seat, we were on the way home and I lost control of the car and hit her, our car hit hers… have you spoke to anyone about it?”

“Like who?” Sonny asked   
“A doctor or a shrink?” Will suggests, “Perhaps you are just trying to still process the idea it was me, I’m sure Evan will be able to help you decipher it.”

“Will, it’s not, nothing like that… we are still married…”  
“So if we weren’t you would? Sonny don’t answer that I don’t need to hear you say it”

Sonny rose from his seat and paced the room, he was trying to hard not be angry, but this was very confusing to him.

“You are the one who told me to stay away.”  
“Because you can’t look at me directly without being angry or hating me, how are we supposed to have a marriage when you can’t stand to look at me, just like you did back then with Paul.”

“Really you are dragging that up again.”  
“I’m not dragging anything Sonny, but look, I’m in here and you are out there, finding solace, comfort, needs from another man, we are never going to be able to get through this together.”

Arianna wriggles slightly in her sleep causing to cease talking and practically hold his breath. Ari sighs heavily and continues to contently sleep in her father’s arms.

“I really hoped we could… can get through this.” Sonny answers   
“But we both know that won’t happen will it, Sonny I think we are going to have to admit the reality of this, I need to let you live your life… without me in it.”

Sonny glares intently upon Will’s face see no hint of this being a joke   
“What you saying Will?”  
“I think we should get a divorce”

Sonny rises from his seat and paces the room whilst he acclimates to the giant pain he feels at hearing those words, divorce, again, it was never meant to be like this, his life with Will and Ari was never meant to be like this.

Sonny looks to Will and replies “Will, I think it best I take Ari and go, we need to talk about this again when we don’t have our daughter here.”  
Will gently lifts from his seat and transfers their sleeping princess into her father’s arms and walks to the back of the room and leans against the wall with his hands behind him clenching them hiding his true feelings whilst his face remained emotionless.

“There is no need Sonny, I have made my mind up, the papers will be in the post to you.” Will replied and turned around and head hung low with his gripped hands and quiet tears’ now falling to them, Sonny gasped and was about to speak but the door opened and the guard came in.

“Times up gentleman” 

Sonny began walking through them his last words were “Goodbye Will” and he left not waiting to hear a reply, the door shut and Will fell the his knees and cradled his face and he whispered “Goodbye Sonny.”

To be continued.


End file.
